uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mother-zombie/More wiki stuff that needs to be done
'''EDIT: '''I can no longer download clips for screencapping from Cartoon Network's website and I'm not going to try to download anymore freeware to do it so if anyone has a way to extract Cartoon Network's video clips so I can run the clips through KM Player for automatic screenshots that would be great! Otherwise, I have to screencap all of the shorts by hand which is a very tedious and annoying process but for this wiki I'm willing to do it. (just an FYI, downloadhelper no longer picks up files, rpmtdump is a viral software that screwed up firefox on my laptop even more, and any screenrecording devices take up too much on my computer and put it under alot of stress. Also I'm aware Will It Stick is on daily motion but it has an ugly watermark that I don't want on the pictures. I want clean and free of watermarks aside from CN's logo) EDIT: No longer accepting help for pictures. Been on an organizing binge lately. ---- This list is more for me but as with all the lists I make, you are more than welcome to help me. I am making this list because I feel overwhelmed and everytime I come here to try to make and edit I go "what's the point? I'm way too behind and I'm sure they want me gone anyways" but I can't think like that. This place is my responsibility and one of the things I care alot about so I'm going to take care of it as I should have all this time but have been way too bummed out to do so. So this is kind of a kick in the arse to motivate me... so here we go: *Put all Bottom Bag screencaps up (including Intermission) DONE *Create page for Bottom Bag DONE *Put all Cloud Gazing screencaps up DONE *Sort all Watermelon Gag screencaps (including intermission) DONE *Sort all Frisky Mustache screencaps DONE *Put all Watermelon Gag screencaps up DONE *Put all Frisky Mustache screencaps up DONE *Sort all Uncle Grandpa Babies screencaps DONE *Put all Uncle Grandpa Babies screencaps up DONE *Sort all Birdman screencaps (including intermission) DONE *Sort all Ducktor screencaps DONE *Put all Birdman screencaps up DONE *Put all Ducktor screencaps up DONE *Sort all Uncle Grandpa Retires screencaps DONE *Sort all Out of Fuel screencaps DONE *Put all Uncle Grandpa Retires screencaps up DONE *Put all Out of Fuel screencaps up DONE *Sort all Fool Moon screencaps DONE *Sort all Race for Shoes screencaps DONE *Put all Fool Moon Screencaps up DONE *Put all Race for Shoes screencaps up DONE *Sort all Secret Santa screencaps DONE *Put all Secret Santa screencaps up DONE *Sort all Nacho Cheese screencaps DONE *Put all Nacho Cheese screencaps up DONE *Sort all Mustache Tree screencaps DONE *Sort all Tag Sale screencaps DONE *Put all Mustache Tree screencaps up DONE *Put all Tag Sale screencaps up DONE *Sort all The Little Mer-Tiger screencaps DONE *Put all The Little Mer-Tiger screencaps up DONE *Sort all Ball Room screencaps DONE *Put all Ball Room screencaps up DONE *Sort all Back to the Library screencaps DONE *Sort all Mr. Gus Live screencaps DONE *Put all Back to the Library screencaps up DONE *Put all Mr. Gus Live screencaps up DONE *Sort all Uncle Grandpa's Journey screencaps *Manually screencap and sort Curiousity of Nature screencaps *Manually screencap and sort Will it Stick screencaps *Manually screencap and sort Bounce House screencaps *Put all Uncle Grandpa's Journey screencaps up *Put all Curiosity of Nature screencaps up *Put all Will it Stick screencaps up *Put all Bounce House screencaps up *Sort all Uncle Grandpa (Lado C Stop Motion Promo) screencaps *Put all Uncle Grandpa (Lado C Stop Motion Promo screencaps up *Sort all Uncle Easter screencaps DONE *Sort all King Gus screencaps DONE *Put all Uncle Easter screencaps up *Put all King Gus screencaps up *Add all miscellaneous characters to the character lists PROJECT TAKEN BY User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers THANK YOU! *Look through all Categories and make sure they all have pages *Add all UG books as pages and put respective information on pages it belongs *Gather Crazy Baby screencaps and put them on the page DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) *Make Crazy Baby Images category DONE (thank you User:Mr.Rig and Zig) *Put all Crazy Baby images into the Crazy Baby Image category DONE (thank you User:Mr.Rig and Zig) *Fix Crazy Baby's entry on the character lists DONE *Make a page for Ule Gapa DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) *Make Ule Gapa Images category *Gather Ule Gapa screencaps and put them on the page DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) *Put all Ule Gapa screencaps into Ule Gapa Images category *Fix Ule Gapa's entry on character lists DONE *Create page for Wallace T. Germbug DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) *Make Wallace T. Germbug Images category and put all images of Wallace T. Germbug into them *Put all images of Wallace T. Germbug onto their page DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) *Fix Wallace T. Germbug's entry on the character list DONE (thank you User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers) i'll add more if I think of more and I'll try to strike out the ones I finished Category:Blog posts